Can I kill you?
by Denden Setsuno
Summary: Alasan ketakutannya bukanlah ketakutan akan dirinya yang akan dibunuh oleh Tekirai, melainkan ketakutan yang ditimbulkan oleh dirinya sendiri, ketakutan terhadap ketidakmampuannya membunuh Tekirai. TekiXRiko. Drabble. Shonen-Ai. Mind to read?


**Number (s) Tsubaki Kowari**

**A/N:** Ahahaha... Entah kenapa saya nekad membuat fic Number, padahal saya ragu, akankah ada yang membacanya? ._.d Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Riko menyrengit sakit saat tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang. Tulang belakangnya membentur tembok, mengirimkan rasa sakit ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kalau saja ia adalah lelaki yang lemah, ia tidak akan mampu lagi berdiri.<p>

Mata biru samudranya menatap tajam Tekirai yang berjalan mendekatinya. Sekalipun dirinya sudah terpojok, ia sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk mengalah dari pertarungan di antara mereka. Ia sendiri yang menantang Tekirai, ia tidak akan mengalah. Lebih baik ia mati di saat itu juga daripada ia harus mengangkat bendera putih. Seorang Toreniko Furoribanda tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk membalaskan dendam kematian orangtuanya.

Walaupun sampai sekarang dirinya belum mengerti apa alasan Tekirai membunuh orang tuanya, yang pasti ia sudah melihat hal itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia tak butuh alasan untuk balas dendam.

"Kh—" Riko berjengit saat tangan kanannya tertekan di dinding oleh tangan kiri Tekirai yang terbebas. Telapak tangannya bergetar kesakitan, hal itu membuat revolver kesayangannya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Apa kau tidak pernah menyerah?"

Tidak. Bukankah Riko sudah berkata ia tidak akan mau menyerah. Ia bersumpah demi harga dirinya. Demi satusnya sebagai 'number 5'.

"Tidak!" Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Riko menolak. Mata merah Tekirai memandangnya tajam. Yang bahkan seorang Ageha tidak pernah bisa membaca jalan pikiran Tekirai melalui matanya, seperti itu pula Riko. Lagipula ia tidak pernah berusaha untuk mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang yang paling ia benci. Orang yang menjadi ambisiusnya untuk menjadi orang kuat. Bukan hanya demi meraih gelar 'number 1'.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu kenyataannya." Tekirai mendesis. Suara benturan pedang dan lantai terdengar ketika Tekirai mulai mengangkat pedang berbentuk salib miliknya.

"Aku tak butuh kenyataan, yang ku tahu kau sudah membunuh mereka." Riko memberontak. Dia berusaha melepaskan sebelah tangannya yang terjepit di antara telapak Tekirai dan dinding. Kalau saja tangannya yang kini terbebas tidak sedang terluka, ia bisa saja memukul orang di depannya. "Kau bahkan tidak berusaha untuk memberitahuku kenyataan. Tidak kau, tidak juga Ageha."

Tekirai makin menekan pergelangan tangan Tekirai. Terasa tulang-tulang Riko yang terjepit. Kali ini rasanya seperti akan remuk. Riko merintih tertahan. Bahkan nafasnya sudah tersedat karena, sepertinya, ia sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga untuk memberontak.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan Aralag, darimana asal keyakinanmu akan menang melawanku?"

Riko membungkam mulutnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tekirai. Ia memang tidak yakin ia bisa mengalahkan Tekirai, yang ia pastikan adalah ia harus bisa menang dari pertarungannya ini.

Riko merinding saat ia merasakan nafas Tekirai merambat di kulitnya. Ia tidak mau terus terjebak seperti ini. Kalau ia tidak bisa melepaskan tangannya, ia masih mempunya kedua kakinya yang bebas. Riko kali ini memberontak dengan berusaha menendang Tekirai, namun tubuhnya terlalu kecil untuk berhasil menendang Tekirai. Lain soal kalau orang yang dilawannya adalah orang dengan tingkat di bawahnya.

"Aku kecewa."

Riko berhanti memberontak. Satu kalimat dari Tekirai membuatnya menggeram dalam hati.

"Kau masih terlalu lemah."

Emosi Riko membara.

"LALU KENAPA KALAU AKU MASIH LEMAH?" Riko berteriak murka. Diiringi dengan teriakan, ia meronta dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia miliki sekarang. Dengan bantuan kakinya, ia akhirnya berhasil lepas dari kurungan Tekirai. Ia berjongkok mengambil revolvernya yang tadi terjatuh. Ia kemudian memposisikan dirinya dalam pose siap menyerang.

"Selama aku masih bernafas, aku akan tetap menyimpan dendam ini." Sekalipun dendam yang ia pendam merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan yang belum bisa ia terima.

Tekirai, dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa, mengangkat pedangnya sekali lagi. Dengan sekali tebas, angin berkecepatan tinggi berhasil membelah dinding di samping Riko. Walaupun Riko tidak terluka karenanya, kepulan debu yang beterbangan mengurangi jarak pandangnya. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke tembok, mata dan telinganya berusaha untuk menganalisa keberadaan musuh.

Namun sepertinya Riko telat menyadari sosok Tekirai yang sudah ada di depannya. Untuk sekali lagi, tangan kirinya di raih oleh tangan besar Tekirai, kali ini bukan sebagai tawanan. Tangan Riko yang masih menggenggam revolver justru di arahkan tepat ke dada Tekirai.

Riko terkaget setengah mati. Jatungnya serasa berhenti detik itu juga. Nyaris saya ia menembakkan peluru panas menembus jantung Tekirai kalau saja ia tidak secara refleks melepaskan revolvernya dari genggaman. Nafas Riko terengah. Ia sendiri heran, kenapa ia justru melepaskan senjatanya. Bukankah ini kesempatannya untuk membunuh Tekirai? Di saat Tekirai terlihat menyerahkan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau menjatuhkannya?"

Riko terengah. Mata birunya melebar menatap Tekirai yang tetap berwajah datar. Ia sendiri masih belum bisa mengendalikan kontrol atas pikirannya. Riko terlihat panik atas kelakuannya sendiri.

"Bahkan kau saja tidak berani membunuhku." Tekirai merendahkan wajahnya. Membagi nafasnya dengan nafas Riko yang masih terlihat ketakutan. Bukan ketakutan akan dirinya yang akan dibunuh oleh Tekirai, melainkan ketakutan yang ditimbulkan oleh dirinya sendiri, ketakutan terhadap ketidakmampuannya membunuh Tekirai.

"Kenapa, Riko?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, seingat Riko, Tekirai menyebut nama panggilannya. Bahkan namanya sangat jarang di keluarkan dari mulut pria berambut hitam tersebut. Dan itu bukanlah pertanda baik. Ia sama sekali tidak membantu konflik batin Riko dengan bertanya hal semacam itu.

Kenapa ia tidak bisa membunuh Tekirai. Kenapa hatinya terasa berdenyut tiap ia berpikir unutk membunuh Tekirai. Bukan, ini bukanlah hal yang biasa terjadi. Riko baru merasakannya saat ini.

Mata biru Riko memandang wajah Tekirai yang terlihat melembut di matanya. Kalau saja ada senyum di wajah Tekirai, Riko tidak akan percaya bahwa orang yang berdiri di depannya sekarang adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang selalu ingin ia bunuh.

Tangannya di bimbing Tekirai, hingga Tekirai bisa mencium tangan si pemilik mata biru samudra tersebut yang berbalut kaus tangan hitam. Tekirai menikmasi sesi itu. Tidak dengan Riko yang masih terombang ambing dalam konflik batinnya. Ia sedang berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri, antara kenapa ia tidak bisa membunuh Tekirai dan apa maksud perlakuan Tekirai terhadapnya.

"Datanglah padaku lagi. Di saat kau sudah siap untuk membunuhku." Dengan kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari bibir Tekirai, pria itu melepaskan tangan Riko. Kemudian ia membalikkan badan, melangkah menjauhi Riko yang masih berdiri kaku. Dengan tangan lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya, namun matanya tetap memandang kosong ke tempat Tekirai menghilang.

Kemudian Riko terjatuh lemas.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sankyu, mind to review?<strong>

**Sign,**

**Denden .S**


End file.
